7 Esferas
by Xtrated
Summary: Siete esferas, siete historias... Cada una con un sentimiento diferente, con una etapa en la vida de Goku que todo mundo quiere ver... No todos somos perfectos ni iguales, por eso, ser diferente es aceptar lo que uno es sin arrepentirse de ello, y no por eso, pensar que todo lo que hacemos esta bien...
1. A mi lado

**Hola a todos! Sé que no he estado mucho por aquí y lamento mi ausencia... Sólo que he estado muy ajetreada U.u Sin embargo, la página "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball" ha lanzado un reto para este mes conocido como "7 esferas" y no dude en participar; siempre me es emocionante escribir sobre Goku, a pesar de que a veces lo saco de contexto...**

 **Sin más, les dejo esta primera esfera... "Amor"**

* * *

 **A mi lado**

 _El sonido del reloj crispaba sus nervios, tensando los músculos de su espalda, manteniéndolo en posición de defensa; no sabía que sucedía, pero la tensión acumulada en su cuerpo le impedía respirar con tranquilidad… Sus ojos recorrían la habitación, buscando señal alguna que indicara, una pausa en el tiempo, un indicio que le gritara los años en que estuvo ausente, no generaron más cambios de los ya presenciados. Las paredes seguían teñidas de tonalidades cremosas, que sonreían al recibir la luz de la luna; las flores, que Milk día a día recogía, continuaban adornando los muebles, como lo habían hecho cada mañana desde su boda, y sus prendas, esas que en el otro mundo nunca tuvo que usar, aún aguardaban en el closet, esperando ser nuevamente de utilidad._

 _Quizás, el que todo siguiera igual era lo que provocaba el nudo formado en su estómago, pero sabía, se equivocaba; no era la melancolía por verse rodeado de viejos recuerdos aquello que lo mantenía así, eran los recuerdos nuevos, que no se permitió vivir y que, discretamente, gritaban su ausencia dentro de esas cuatro paredes. La habitación si tenía un gran cambio, ya que, ahí donde él había dejado una repisa con pocas fotos de su familia, descansaban muchos más retratos, en los que él ya no era pieza fundamental para que la fotografía fuera tomada… Ya no era importante estar de pie, frente a la cámara, alguien más tomaba su lugar… Alguien que, en la habitación contigua, aguardaba el amanecer, para descubrir que era un papá._

 _Pasó una mano sobre su cabello, como solía hacerlo al hallarse nervioso, sin embargo, era un gesto desesperado, un afán por no tratar de imaginarse la historia de esas fotos, el por qué era un momento que debía ser recordado con algo que jamás se pudiera borrar, por no enlazar las fotos que iban desde un embarazo, hasta un entrenamiento para el torneo pasado. En cambio, era lo único que su mente hacía, coloreando sus pensamientos de todo lo que dejó al instante en que prefirió morir, arrastrándolo a conocer el aguijoneo de la culpa y de lo que significaba un verdadero dolor, que se expandió en plenitud cuando un pensamiento que jamás lo había atacado, brotó cual serpiente venenosa a una inocente presa._

 _Después de siete años, regresó a su hogar, con todos recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos, esperanzados de que fuera un instante eterno, con la ilusión a flor de piel de retomar el significado de una familia, sabedores de que cada noche, al volver de la rutina, en la mesa se platicarían aquellas anécdotas que vivieron juntos, y de las muchas más en las que él no estuvo presente, sin intención a algún reproche, más bien, con la voluntad de darse a conocer tras no ser los mismo de ayer. Pero, ¿Qué hubiera sido de él de no ser así?, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tras la batalla de Cell, no sólo hubiera perdido la vida, sino también a su familia?_

 _Nunca lo hubiera pensado, de eso estaba seguro, sin embargo, el ver a Goten ocupando su lugar, lo alertó, le dio una señal que desencadenó un terrible miedo, porque era su hijo quien ocupaba ese sitio, cuando, pudo ser otro hombre… Conocía a Milk, y sabía que cada noche, ella le recordaba su ferviente amor, y que juró morir antes de vivir sin él, más, también conocía a Bulma, quien fue capaz de viajar a través del universo deseando revivir a Yamcha, a quien lloraba con desconsuelo su muerte, para después formar una familia con otro hombre, ese a quien tanto decía odiar… Y por muy poco que comprendiera a las mujeres, creía entender, que su corazón era tan inmenso, que siempre podrían amar a alguien más, y que eso, no significaba estaba mal…_

 _El nudo en su pecho creció desmesuradamente, empujándolo a rememorar, a hacer eso que muchos creían no hacía, pensar, y lo que pensaba, lo arrastraba en el mar inmenso de una desesperación, haciéndolo naufragar en los recuerdos de su boda, sobre todo, en esas palabras, que no entendió y que creyó vacías y sin sentido, pues, en ese tiempo no sabía que era el amor… "Esta es una unión eterna, que sólo la muerte podrá separar"… Eso hizo su garganta se secara en segundos, y su piel perdiera el poco color que logró mantener… Él ya había muerto… Su unión había terminado… Ella pudo haberse unido a alguien más… Y tal vez, en esas fotos, ella sonriera a alguien más… No lo hizo…_

 _Su corazón palpitaba como lo hacía en medio de una batalla, y el terror estaba tan encarnado en su ser que inundó de lágrimas sus ojos, mientras su imaginación, lo ponía a merced del dolor… Quizá el no estuviera ahí, tal vez Gohan ni siquiera lo hubiera escuchado, era posible que Goten le dijera papá a alguien más… Probablemente Milk le haría cena a alguien, que por las noches entrara con un maletín, platicando todo lo que le sucedió en su trabajo… Con seguridad, ellos serían mucho más felices… La cuestión era el por qué su vida no era así, por qué ellos, ella seguía a su lado, si él nunca fue lo que ella soñó._

 _Eran tantas las preguntas que habían en su mente y ninguna que pudiera contestar, encontrándose bajo el dilema de si su regreso era mucho mejor decisión que la de seguir muerto, y no lo entendía, porque no concebía su vida sin ella, y aun así, se preguntaba porque ella no eligió a alguien más... Su cabeza era un verdadero conflicto, entre lo que pudo haber sido y lo que era, entre los siete años que estuvo lejos y los pocos días que llevaban juntos… Entre la destrucción del mundo y el fin de su mundo… Porque en ese torneo los encontró ahí, pero, pudo que sus amigos le informaran, Milk se enamoró de alguien más… Y él ya no tenía lugar en su vida…_

 _Tan perdido se encontraba en su sentir, que lo sobre salto oír la puerta abrirse, y más ver a una Milk, que no veía desde su llegada, quizás por las circunstancias de la misma, o tal vez, porque ninguno de los dos confiaba en lo que el tiempo había creado en sus sentimientos... De una manera similar a lo que sucedió la noche de su boda… Pero siendo muy diferente a su vez, porque ese día, lo que sentían eran nuevos y ahora, sus sentimientos resurgían tras siete años cautivos… Su cabello caía cual cascada en primavera, contrastando con el pálido color de su piel, en la cual resbalaban gotas de agua que la toalla no pudo quitar, la misma que dejaba a la vista el esplendor del cuerpo femenino, que tras dos hijos, contaba con unas cuantas estrías, olvidando sus nulas imperfecciones, para volverse el perfecto ejemplo de ser mujer…_

 _Los pómulos de su mujer resguardaban un ligero rubor que el vapor del baño asentó, acrecentándose al sentirse observada fijamente, sin embargo, más allá de la timidez que la corroía, una incertidumbre se dibujaba en los ojos de la chica, pues le regresaba la mirada que él con tanto anhelo le dedicaba, de distinta forma, claro, pues él la veía como si fuera una imagen que desaparecería al cerrar los ojos y eso, más el salto de un ser experto en leer movimientos, hacían ella lo observara con mil interrogantes y dudas… Temerosa de su reacción, e inhibida de que su cuerpo estuviera cubierto sólo desde el inicio de sus pechos hasta el final de su trasero, tomó asiento a su lado, ese del que no se había movido a pesar de los minutos que ella tardó en la ducha._

 _Él sintió su cuerpo tensarse aún más de lo que estaba… Era su primera noche en casa, era su primera noche en la habitación y era su primer momento a solas con ella, donde su cercanía era completamente diferente a la que tuvieron en el templo de Kaiosama… El nudo de su pecho aumentó al verla así, tan bella, tan frágil… De verla como únicamente se mostraba ante él… Como nadie jamás la vería… Y sus neuronas le gritaban incesantemente que si nadie más la veía así, era porque ella así lo decidió, porque si ella lo hubiera querido… La muerte sería la excusa perfecta para no estar junto a él…_

-El baño sigue caliente… Puedes darte una ducha si lo deseas- _La voz de Milk inundó por completo sus sentidos, alterando su sistema nervioso, creando una atmósfera que nadie podría tolerar, dejando en desconcierto a la chica, quien brindó un bajo suspiro, el cual el fingió no escuchar... Y no porque hubiera desinterés de su parte, sino porque no sabía cómo actuar, no sabía que decir y menos al no saber cómo sentirse después de todo aquello que pensó, sin darle alguna conclusión… ¡Por Kami que no entendía nada de lo que pensaba!... Si ella seguía a su lado, ¿Por qué se sentía tan miserable?...-_ Lo lamento…- _Sus cejas se levantaron de inmediato, sorprendiéndose de las palabras que ella le brindaba… ¡Kami!... Fue él quien la dejó y fue por él, por quien ella nunca volvió a amar…-_ Nunca te entendí… No fui capaz de aceptar tu naturaleza… Por eso te perdí… Si hubiera sido más tolerante, si no gritara tanto… Si no fuera tan yo… Tú no hubieras decidido morir…

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?- _Sus manos temblaban exactamente igual que lo hicieron la primera vez que la tocó, de manera tan íntima, como sentía lo estaba haciendo, al limpiar las lágrimas de esos ojos, que al verlos supo lo seguían cautivando… Las palabras de la chica resonaban en su cavidad craneal, alejándolo de la tristeza y amargura que lo estaban embriagando, haciéndolo aterrizar en la frustración de haber preguntado eso, en vez de decirle todo lo que pensaba de ella… De negar lo dicho por ella y expresarle, que si murió fue para brindarle un mundo mejor… Para que viviera, aunque fuera con alguien más, con tal de verla feliz…_

-¿A qué viene eso? O sea, ¿A qué te refieres?... ¿Qué sucede?...- _Verla, tan confundida, temerosa, hizo sus impulsos reaccionaran como solían hacerlo solamente dentro de esas cuatro paredes; sus brazos rodearon el frágil cuerpo de la chica, abrigándose en el calor que aún emanaba el baño dado, acariciando la bella espalda de la mujer, quien sorprendida del actuar de su marido, correspondió dicha caricia, como si se aferrara a los sueños que a su muerte vio perdidos… Y eso, hizo que él, comprendiera que no hubiera regresado a la vida, si ella no estuviera junto a él… Porque ella, era la única vida que necesitaría, aunque ese sentimiento, quedara exclusivamente dentro de él…_

-No estuve durante siete años y aun así estás aquí… Es como si tu vida hubiera escapado y tú no hicieras nada por detenerla… _-_ _Calló al sentir las manos de la chica en su rostro, logrando sus labios se cerraran y sus ojos hicieran esa conexión que sólo la luna podía contemplar… Sin entender, su mente le dibujo la misma escena, sólo que alguien estaba en el lugar, donde se suponía él se encontraba y hacía algo que a él aún lo sonrojaba, descolocándolo y creando un escalofrío, que logró pusiera distancia de ella; Milk, percatándose de una parte de la situación, reaccionó como lo había hecho siempre, con rapidez, impidiendo él se alejara de su lado, reteniendo su rostro en sus cálidas manos…_

-Cuando Gohan me informó tu muerte, fue cuando mi vida escapó… Estaba perdida e hice muchas cosas para odiarte… Quería odiarte, pero, ¿Cómo puedo odiar a quien he amado toda la vida?... Era ir contra mi propia naturaleza… Y luego… Descubrí que estaba embarazada…Así que, sin considerarlo, tú me mataste y me regresaste a la vida… Me ofreciste el cielo, poco después de habérmelo arrebatado… Estoy aquí gracias a ti… Y es el único sitio donde quiero estar…- _Tal vez esa respuesta no era la que quería escuchar, pero, no podía esperar nada, si no explicaba que era lo que realmente quería oír, sin embargo, esa respuesta silenció una gran pregunta que mantenía en su corazón…_

-Después de mi muerte, debió ser realmente difícil criar dos niños, mantener un hogar… Hacer todo lo que nunca hice en mi rol de esposo… Y eras joven, hermosa; cualquiera hubiera sido dichoso estando a tu lado… Pudiste formar una familia con alguien más… Seguramente cualquiera aceptaría a los niños con tal de tenerte… Y no es así… Me esperaste siete años y ni siquiera sabíamos que podría revivir… ¿Por qué?...- _Los brazos de Milk se apartaron de su cuerpo, cruzándose sobre el pecho su pecho, gesto que él interpretó como enfado, sin sospechar, que mover su cuerpo, la mantenía distraída del llanto que amenazaba por salir… Ella no podía entender que él preguntara eso, cuando lo único que ella hacía era proclamarle su amor… Mas, al verlo, supo él necesitaba oírlo de nuevo, porque sí lo sabía… Era algo que no pudo haber olvidado, porque, él no dudaba de ella… Dudaba de sí mismo…_

-Quizás, porque te amo… O porque soy muy tonta… Cualquier opción es correcta, tómalo a consideración…- _Él sonrió como niño pequeño en dulcería, guardando en su pecho el sentimiento que brotó al oírla decir que lo amaba, y entendió todo… Sí, él la había abandonado… Y cuando estuvieron juntos, no todo era color rosa… Pero, ella lo amaba y era por eso que seguía a su lado… Era por eso que no importaba él no estuviera en las fotos de la repisa, ya tendría tiempo para tapizar la pared de sus momentos familiares; era por el amor que ella sentía hacía él, que la vida era como debía ser… Que su vida valía la pena… Y era por amor que él estaba ahí y que nadie ocupaba el sitio, que con muchos tropiezos, construyó…_

 _Goku jamás le diría que la amaba, ese no era él, lo sentía, claro que lo sentía… La amaba con todo su ser, con todo lo que era, por eso mismo, no era capaz de decirlo, porque sabía que dos simples palabras, jamás abarcarían lo que en realidad sentía… Sin embargo, no podía dejar que ella se fuera a dormir sin demostrarle que en esos siete años de ausencia, cada mañana despertaba esperando encontrarla recargada en su pecho… Y así lo hizo, porque rodeo su cuerpo, ya frío, recargando su barbilla en el hombro de la chica, aspirando su aroma, haciéndola suspirar, logrando ella se aferrara a su cuerpo e intensificara su contacto…_

 _Lentamente, con miedo, como si en sus manos descansara la más valiosa pieza de porcelana, tomó el rostro de la chica, acercándolo al suyo, causando sensaciones que sólo ella le podía provocar, mezclando su aliento; ambos, cerraron sus ojos, perdiéndose en las descargas eléctricas que generaba el sentirse tan cerca… Con anhelo, junto sus labios con los de su mujer, proporcionándole un beso que sabía a infinito… Que guardaba siete años de espera, de tristeza, de sufrimiento y sobre todo, de amor… Un beso que al avanzar los segundos, dejó de ser calmado, para convertirse en una pasión desbordante, una pasión que los envía a las estrellas…_

 _Con movimientos que dibujaban la línea entre la desesperación por tanto tiempo sin estar juntos y el placer por estarlo en ese momento, él fue recostando a la chica sobre el colchón, sin dejar de esparcir besos por ese cuello que lo enloquecía… Sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo bajo él, con la delicadeza que ella merecía, propia de una reina, mientras su excitación crecía al sentir una pequeñas manos recorriendo su espalda, con el amor que profesaban las palabras que sólo sus oídos escuchaban… Sin embargo, las caricias se detuvieron antes de comenzar a amarse por completo…_

 _Esa noche no era la indicada para hacer el amor, lo era para sentirlo, para dejar de callarlo, para descargar sus frustraciones, sus miedos… Para reconocerse. Y lo sabían, sabían que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para unirse en el sexo, pero que ese momento, era sólo para ellos, para que ambos comprendieran que en su vida nunca podría haber alguien más, porque sus corazones pertenecían el uno al otro, a través del tiempo; que nadie ocuparía ese lugar, porque nunca estaría disponible… No mientras el amor fuera más fuerte que la soledad… Esa noche no tuvieron relaciones, pero se amaron más de lo que la unión de sus cuerpos pudo haber demostrado…_

 _Él no dejó ella se levantara de la cama, no importó que la toalla no fuera tan suave al tacto, y mucho menos que el contacto no pasara de ser un tierno abrazo; así se quedaron, él rodeando ese cuerpo que le daba la espalda, para dejar su mano siguiera acariciándola, mientras ella, recargaba su cabeza en el musculoso brazo, que le hacía soporte, su cabeza descansando en el hombro de la chica, formando aquella figura que escuchó decir alguna vez de Bulma; sus piernas se entrelazaban con gracia, como si tuvieran vida propia y también se quisieran abrazar… Así se quedaron, pues el sueño de una larga ausencia, de una larga espera, los encerró en el comienzo de un nuevo amanecer…_

 _-_ Milk, ¿Siempre te quedaras a mi lado?- _Esas palabras se le escaparon en un suspiro, que reflejaba su mente aún esperaba esa respuesta… Ella sonrió sin que él se diera cuenta, no esperaba que sus horas de sueño fueran interrumpidas con esa pregunta, pero no le molestaba… No después de todo lo sucedido esa noche, de tantas cosas de las que no charlaron y que ya estaban resueltas… No después de sentir esos brazos que tanto extrañaba sobre su cintura, y menos, después de saberse tan amada como lo hacía cada vez que él estaba junto a ella…_

-Siempre… Incluso más allá de la muerte- _Goku sonrió ante la respuesta, enterrando su rostro en el cabello de la chica… Dejándose arrastrar al mundo de los sueños… Ese que juraba todo estaba bien… Si ella estaba ahí…_

* * *

 ** _Ya que han llegado hasta aquí, les agradezco fervientemente el que lo hayan hecho... Quizá sea un simple cliche, o quizás esperaban un lemon XD pero, realmente me sentía en la necesidad de hacer esto, de plasmar lo que creó sucedió ante su regresó... No sé si terminare en julio este reto, pero tengo la voluntad de terminarlo así tarde años...Sin más..._**

 ** _Gracias por leer_**

 ** _Gracias por serme paciente_**

 ** _Gracias por acompañarme en mis escritos_**

 ** _Sobre todo, gracias por los lindos comentarios que dejaran_**


	2. ¿Qué fue de ella?

**Hola a todos! Me disculpo con ustedes por el hecho de dejar de lado este fandom, no crean que es porque quiero, es porque me puse un reto que quiero cumplir! Sin embargo, este shot lo pensé desde que empezó la saga de Black y no había podido escribirlo hasta hoy...**

 **Espero les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo!**

 **Si esto siguiera en el reto de las siete estrellas, esta sería la cuatro: Egoísmo.**

* * *

 **¿Qué fue de ella?**

 _El frío causaba estragos en su cuerpo, sus manos se encontraban tiesas y el dolor muscular avanzaba sobre su espalda, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en el aire, aunque estaba seguro era más de lo que imaginaba; sus pensamientos paseaban distraídos por aquellos escondidos rincones de su ser que sólo en ocasiones, como la vivida horas atrás, salían a la luz haciéndole sentir ser alguien que por muy idiota que fuera, podía filosofar, perderse dentro de sus miedos, abrigarse en los buenos recuerdos… Ser más humano de lo que su raza le pudiera permitir. Estaba consiente que cualquier persona que escuchara lo que rondaba en su cabeza, reiría y cuestionaría la realidad de la misma, por eso había preferido huir de la gente, ocultándose dentro de los escombros, tomando el vuelo cuando ya nadie le observara._

 _Aún estaba en una dimensión en la que era ajeno, en la que no debía estar ya que causaría problemas a su presente, pero en la que estaba por ayuda hacía un viejo amigo; él y Vegeta decidieron desafiar las leyes del tiempo, su amigo, quizás por el amor que sentía a su familia, y que sólo demostraba a base de lo que llamaba venganza, y él, tal vez, por el reto que supondría pelear contra ese ser que se miraba igual a él… O posiblemente por el terror que sintió al saber que existía un mundo así, en el que la destrucción reinaba y la gente sufría las más grandes de las penurias… El que pudo ser si él no hubiera caído por aquel barranco… O si en su momento no hubiera detenido a quienes informaron su pasado… A esos sayayines que causaron estragos y desesperación… Y de los cuales, uno se encontraba protegiendo lo que en un principio juro destruir._

 _La batalla contra Black y Zamasu realmente fue una prueba que no había enfrentado, una situación que lo llevó al borde del abismo, avisándole que de no dar lo mejor de sí moriría y no sé permitiría volver a dejar la tierra… No por una absurda batalla que inconscientemente provocó. No supo cómo, pero al caer la noche, se vio inmerso en un espectáculo de luces, que se asemejaba al festejo de año nuevo… Colores que iban y venían, dirigidos para matar, defender y por supuesto, ganar… Una lucha de poderes, que al verse finalizada, trajo la paz a aquellos que pensaron jamás recuperarla, que dio termino a la más sorprendente de sus batallas… Que lo colocó como el hombre más fuerte de una época alterna… Como el salvador del futuro que tiempo atrás no pudo proteger._

 _Una semilla del ermitaño fue suficiente para recuperar la energía gastada y aliviar los golpes que su cuerpo recibió, para darle fuerza a su espíritu y a su mente que seguía encasillada en cómo había actuado para obtener la victoria… Una vez que visualizó lo que pasaba a su alrededor, algo dentro de él se rompió… Docenas de rostros lo veían con curiosidad, mientras docenas más observaban a su altivo compañero. Todos le agradecían con rápidas palabras, que morían cuando a lo lejos miraban reconocidas siluetas, que los impulsaban a correr a través de las destruidas calles hasta acercarse a sus compañeros, amigos o familiares que creían muertos, abrazándoles como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si el alma les regresara al cuerpo._

 _Era una extraña sensación que rara vez sentía y que se intensificó al descubrir a Mai y Trunks hacer lo mismo, dejándose llevar por actos que él sólo realizaba en la oscuridad de su alcoba, en la privacidad que la montaña Paoz albergaba… Mai había corrido a los brazos del joven peliazul, quien gustoso la recibió, alzándola en los aires, sonriendo a pesar de mantener un ligero rubor en las mejillas, debido a la discreta pero orgullosa mirada de su padre… Un gesto que sacó a flote una imagen del pasado, de la que Roshi fue el único testigo y que en su momento quedo enterrada, bajo la gravedad que en aquel instante estaba sucediendo. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, sobre todo al darse cuenta que en esas caras que reencontraban con sus familias, sólo conocía la de Yajirobe… No había otra familiar._

 _Con lentitud se levantó de aquel pequeño sitio donde estuvo descansando desde que todo terminó, Vegeta seguía inmerso en la conversación que tenía con su hijo y con su, probablemente, futura nuera; caminaba entre la gente quienes seguían alabándolo, sin prestar atención a esas muestras de gratitud que ya llegaban a molestarle… Aún seguía emergiendo gente de ese mundo que formaron bajó el subterráneo, y sin que nadie lo notara, observaba con discreción y un deje de esperanza, ver a esa mujer en la que pensaba cada vez que su mente le informaba tenía un hogar… Sin embargo, en ninguna de esas puertas secretas, que transportaba a una tierra en la que por unos segundos se podía sonreír, se asomaba el rostro que más anhelaba ver._

 _Soltó un suspiro decepcionado, sintiendo aquel corazón hecho pedazos romperse aún más, si es que era posible… Habían pasado muchos años desde que conoció al Trunks que salvó su vida, quien le contó lo que sucedió en un futuro alterno… Cuento que la aparición de Cell le hizo olvidar y en el cual nunca pensó hasta ese momento en el que de nuevo escuchó una trágica historia, que ahora le tocaba vislumbrar… Él no entendía cuando lo gente le recalcaba lo estúpido que era, él siempre creyó que lo decían porque no comprendían la forma en la que veía el correr de los días… Mas, en ese instante se dio cuenta que lo decían, porque así lo demostraba… Porque en su intento de ser humano, caía en los vicios de la genética en su sangre…_

 _La fría brisa de las montañas se adherían con rapidez a sus prendas, anunciándole no estaba lejos de ese lugar que se había instalado en sus pensamientos… En su trayecto no prestó atención a lo que había bajo su cuerpo, volaba a ese sitio que con los ojos cerrados llegaría, al cual no había necesidad de pedir indicaciones, al que llegaba con tal facilidad que nadie dudaría de su sentido de la orientación… A un lugar en el que su desarrollo para sentir el ki le decía que no había nada que valiera la pena para utilizar su teletransportación. Había pensado usarla segundos después de tocar el cielo, pero el terror que sentía le hizo decidir volar y perderse en esos paisajes que lo recibían cada vez que se acercaba a su hogar._

 _La nieve ocultaba las pequeñas plantas que pudieran seguir vivas gracias a la escarcha, dando una hermosa visión de aquel paraje tan calmado, los frondosos árboles se erguían con esplendor, mostrando los cristales que emanaban de sus ramas y el cielo, nublado de igual manera que en la ciudad, completaba el recuerdo de muchos inviernos que vivió ahí… Descendió con lentitud hasta sentir la nieve cubriendo parte de sus piernas, que temblaron ante el frio; su corazón palpitaba fuertemente contra su pecho y su respiración se agitaba más y más con cada paso que daba… Imaginaba lo que iba a encontrar, sin embargo, no espero que adentrarse a la realidad generara un dolor peor de lo que la muerte llegaba a causar._

 _Sólo había cimientos en donde alguna vez hubo una hermosa construcción, mismos que el deterioro causó la hiedra le cubriera… No había habitaciones o un segundo piso, no quedaba nada más que el suelo en el que sus pies reposaban… En sus ojos, miles de lágrimas se anidaron, que no salían por la fortaleza que trataba de enseñar… No a alguien más, simplemente a él mismo. Recorría con miedo esas imaginarias paredes que en otro tiempo le abrigaron, descubriéndose adornando su camino con lo que en su dimensión decoraba esa misma instancia… Mas, algo crujió bajo sus pies, haciéndolo detenerse… Logrando que aquel llanto que contenía surgiera sin reparo alguno… Una foto tomada más de veinte años atrás._

 _Con un brazo cargaba a un pequeño de aproximadamente de tres años, mientras con el otro agarraba el frágil cuerpo de la mujer que decidió compartir su vida con él… Vida que juro proteger, fallando por completo… El aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, pues su llanto impedía el fluido del viento a través de su cuerpo… Cuando conoció a Trunks, le platicó que había muerto debido a una extraña enfermedad del corazón, dejando la tierra en mano de sus aliados y mejores amigos, quienes también murieron… Quedando Trunks y Gohan, su hijo, como responsables de la protección de los seres inocentes. Ellos lucharon contra esos androides con fervor, tratando de recuperar una felicidad que le arrebataron las creaciones de un loco doctor._

 _Escuchó eso y se admiró de la voluntad que mostraban los más pequeños de los guerreros Z, alabando su esfuerzo y determinación, mas, nunca se puso a analizar el final de tan trágica historia… Gohan había muerto por proteger al pequeño que consideraba un hermano, había sacrificado su vida y su futuro para que ese niño disfrutara de una vida llena de risas, a lado de una familia que jamás conoció, aunque Gohan tampoco lo haya conocido… Todo por su culpa… Porque nunca le dio a Gohan la calidad que un padre le debía dar a un hijo… Porque jamás se detuvo a pensar en su familia, como ahora, que la sabía perdida… Aunque, en sí, esa familia podrían ser los mismos, pero no los que él conocía._

 _El corazón se le estrujaba hasta hacerlo creer que estallaría por la presión ejercida en él; miles de imágenes rodearon su entorno, las que creía estaba sucediendo en su hogar, en el presente… Un niño estaría corriendo en dirección al baño para lavar esas sucias manos que le impedían disfrutar la comida que su madre preparaba… Al mismo tiempo, en otro lado un adulto estaría embelesado con alguna película en la televisión, abrazando a una pequeña niña que plácidamente dormida… Y mientras eso ocurría, la cocina de la montaña Paoz estaría escuchando las pequeñas riñas que una mujer de sedoso y negro cabello, estaría exhalando por las travesuras de su hijo… Eso, le hizo llorar con más ganas, motivado por los sentimientos que siempre acalló._

 _En esa dimensión Goten no existía, nunca lo había hecho, cosa obvia porque él murió antes de… Antes de procrearlo… Sin embargo, tampoco Gohan existía, el mundo no gozaba más de él… De su inteligencia, de su humor, del noble corazón que encantaba a cualquiera que lo conociera, demostrando que no todos los sayayines eran iguales… Lo peor, en que ella tampoco existía ahí… Milk había muerto, y ni siquiera tenía idea cómo, cuándo o porqué… Porque Gohan, el Gohan que perdió un brazo se había alejado de su lado para que no sufriera demasiado si llegaba a morir… Mas, la conocían tanto él como su hijo, y sabía que el haberlo perdido la había destrozado más que el verlo morir… Porque se quedaba sola moralmente… Destruyendo por completo su espíritu, algo que no había sucedido en su mundo, porque Goten le dio la esperanza para seguir viviendo._

 _Y fue cuando lo entendió, ahí tirado en el piso, ahogándose en sus lágrimas… Estaba en un mundo donde había muerto, único motivo por el que se alejó de su familia, muy al contrario de lo que pasaba en su realidad, donde huía cada vez podía, perdiéndose de los momentos que estaba imaginando… Una buena comida, una gran platica, una excelente compañía… Ese futuro, era desalentador porque no había ya nadie a quien conociera, nadie que con un plato de comida caliente lo recibiera para reñirle primero y después acogerlo entre sus brazos… Mientras el presente se convertía en tormento, porque ahora era consciente que fue a luchar a un mundo donde hasta el final pensó en ella…_

 _Horas, días atrás no se puso a pensar que había sido de ella, qué paso con ella después de la muerte de Gohan, después de la victoria de Trunks, antes de la llegada de Black, antes de que él lo derrotara… Y por supuesto no era difícil imaginarlo… Murió, seguramente sumida en la tristeza, en la soledad, en un abismo que le gritaba a los cuatro vientos lo sola que se encontraba y que ese amor desmesurado que sentía por quienes conformaban su familia, la arrastraban al infierno, a tener que guardarlo a tal grado de morir por no poder expresarlo. Si la conocía como creía hacerlo, supo que Gohan murió gracias al sexto sentido que poseía, comenzando a llorar, siendo abrazada por Ox Satán… Los días para ella debieron pasar como si la noche jamás llegara, el insomnio la asechaba a tal grado de no acomodarse en su cama, la comida no era preparada y cualquier cosa que su padre le ofreciera para saciar su apetito sería rechazada…_

 _Así, quizás duraría por unos meses, tal vez un par de años, los cuales dejarían en el pasado aquella bella sonrisa que adornaba su rostro al amanecer, sus ojos no volvieron a brillar como lo hacían cada vez que lo veía y por supuesto, su voz jamás emitió los gritos que en un principio le asustaban y que después provocaba para su deleite; algún día, Ox Satán abrió su cuarto para anunciarle la cena, sin obtener respuesta, encontrándola fría… O, algún día Black llegó, quitándole la oportunidad de salir adelante. Eran opciones espantosas, y las más probables también… Y el sólo hecho de considerarlas, aumentan sus ganas de regresar a esa tierra, donde ella se alegraría, a pesar de su fingido enojo, de verle regresar._

 _Con cuidado, sacó la foto de ese marco roto, apretándola en su pecho, no podía hacer nada ya, en ese futuro la familia Son terminó con la muerte de la persona más fuerte del mundo… Con ella… Gracias a su egoísmo, más peligroso que el orgullo de su amigo… Porque así lo entendía, eso había pasado por su maldito egoísmo, por pensar sólo en él y en lo que su sangre con rabia le exigía le diera… Era egoísta, mucho más que tantas personas… Y el que no pensara en el amor de su vida, era la única prueba que necesitaba para reconocerlo… Pero, ¿Cómo era posible que fuera egoísta si todo lo que hacía era para proteger el lugar donde vivía la gente que amaba? Era una respuesta fácil… En su afán de protegerlos, los estaba dejando en el olvido…_

 _Guardó esa foto en las bolsas internas de su gi, y respiró con profundidad, llevaba tanto tiempo ahí, que la noche lo había alcanzado y para esos momentos, era seguro que el enojo de Vegeta iba en aumento… Era momento de volver… De regresar a su época, en donde aún podía acunar en sus brazos al niño que lo espero por siete años y a la mujer que por las noches lo resguardaba en su cuerpo… Quizás, después de eso volvería a ser el maldito egoísta que era… Sin embargo, ahí en la destrucción, prometió que eso que sentía… Sería su mayor impulso para siempre regresar._

* * *

 ** _Este reto seguirá en pie, lo juro! Lo malo es que no seré muy activa hasta que acabe un fic del otro fandom al que pertenezco, pero prometo que una vez que acabe ese reto personal que me impuse, regresare a este y tratare de darle fin a dimensiones expiradas!_**

 ** _¡Muchas Gracias!_**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡Gracias por votar!_**

 ** _¡Y gracias por comentar!_**

 ** _(Sí, espero sus reviews)_**

 ** _Fanotaku.- Gracias, espero este también te guste!_**

 ** _Marisela.- Muchas gracias! Hago mi mejor esfuerzo n.n_**

 ** _Al Chan.- Gracias! Lamento hacerte esperar!_**

 ** _Deidydbz.- Gracias! La idea del helado me gusta!_**

 ** _DMMR.- Muchas gracias!_**

 ** _Son Pau.- Son demasiado difíciles u.u Pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo porque al menos se capte la esencia de sus actos! Gracias por leer!_**


	3. Quizás Algún día

**Hola chicos! Wow! He estado tan lejos de este fandom desde hace tiempo, que me vibra la piel al saber que regreso. No crean que he olvidado mi querido espacio, pero, siempre hay excusas y pretextos para no escribir... Así que no los cansare con ninguno. Sólo quiero que sepan que los extrañe y que extrañe escribir sobre estos adorables personajes.**

 **Sin más, los dejó leyendo!**

 **Reto 7 esferas: Esfera 2- Muerte**

* * *

 **Quizás… Algún día**

 _En el horizonte, el alba se asoma con discreción, dejando una tibia brisa matinal traspase el suave algodón de las ropas que visto, siento correr por mi cuerpo la calidez que genera la salida del sol; con los ojos cerrados, dejo el viento se filtre por mis pulmones, que lo necesitan ahora más que nunca… Pues a cada momento, un nuevo suspiro brota de mis labios, robándome el aliento… El aire que, ahora, ya no quiero mantener. El canto de los pájaros a mí alrededor, indica que ha amanecido, que la noche nos ha abandonado… Que es tiempo de volver… De regresar al lugar del que escape la noche de ayer…_

 _Abro los ojos despacio y con cuidado, permitiendo se adapten a la luz que poco a poco va coloreando el cielo, después de haber permanecido cerrados desde el instante que partí. Seguramente si los viera en un espejo lucirían rojos e hinchados, a causa del llanto que no he podido detener… Que no he querido parar. Por última vez, respiro la frescura que brinda la montaña donde me postró, mirando a mí alrededor, el vacío que se expande sobre mí, sólo con plantas y animales, acompañando mi soledad… Admirando una imagen perfecta para una fotografía… Una que, quizás, le hubiera gustado tomar._

 _Mi cuerpo está entumecido, tras haber pasado horas de pie, por lo que pausadamente comienzo a caminar, acostumbrándolo al movimiento de andar… Mi mente se muestra en blanco, haciendo parecer a la vista de los demás, si es que hubiera más, un muerto en vida, parecido a esos que tan de moda se han puesto, abarcando todas las pantallas de cine a las que Goten ama ir. Camino por caminar, siguiendo una ruta que conozco desde niño, alejando cualquier pensamiento que quisiera invadir mí apagado cerebro, y mí inexistente corazón. Sin embargo, los recuerdos lentamente invaden cada fibra de mi ser, arraigándose a los rincones de mi más profunda humanidad._

 _Cientos de memorias aparecen como estrellas fugaces dentro de mi mente, arrastrándome a la amargura y el inmenso dolor que está inherente a mi cuerpo, del cual estoy seguro jamás podrá abandonar. Cada dolor que se sufre en la vida es distinto, ya que proviene de diversas situaciones que, al instante, las encuentras el problema más grande del mundo, y que con el pasar de los años, la sabiduría que te da el madurar, te enseña la banalidad de lo que en su tiempo creías imposible superar… Mas, anoche descubrí que hay un cierto tipo de dolor que los minutos, horas, meses o siglos nunca sanara… La pérdida._

 _En mi juventud y gran parte de mi madurez, no entendí que era aquello por lo que ella tantas noches lloraba… No me di a la tarea de comprender que había más allá de sus disgustos, de sus gritos, de su obsesión con mantener una vida normal… De querer que la vida fuera como tendría que ser. Irónico, que sólo hiciera falta una noche, para aceptar que detrás de su forma se ser, vivía el miedo de perder lo que le hacía ser feliz, aunque fuera a base de pequeños detalles que alegraran su día a día…Como lo era, andar juntos por este pequeño sendero, que lleva al que fue nuestro hogar._

 _Un hogar que muchas veces fue destruido en su interior, a causa de cada batalla que yo considere una aventura y que ella trató como un inminente peligro… Destrozado desde unos cimientos que no valían de su estructura, sino de quienes lo formaban; forjando en ella un corazón que con el tiempo se fortaleció para mantener en pie a quienes más la necesitaban, abandonándose en la nítida imagen que le transmití tantas veces, en silencio, del amor que le profesaba. Amor, que quizá con el paso del tiempo se fue fracturando, al verse inmerso en cada ausencia que le hice parecer… En cada vez que me creyó, y no sin razón alguna, perdido._

 _La diferencia radica en que, cuando yo más perdido me hallaba, el sólo verla me hacía regresar a mi camino… Me fortalecía… Me hacía sentir más fuerte de lo que me pensaba… Guiándome con su sonrisa, a la dirección correcta… A ese pedazo de mi cielo, ubicado en la Montaña Paoz. Y ella, ella ya no regresara, no importa cuánto grite o cuanto llore, cuanto suplique por su regresó… Eso de nada significara para que vuelva… Porque yo me perdí por gusto… Ella, debido a que las reglas de la vida dictan que así es como deben ser las cosas… Ella me perdió puesto que así lo decidí… Yo la estoy perdiendo, porque así la muerte lo designó._

 _Me la arrebató sin importarle cuanto le necesitara a mi lado, simplemente se la llevó, sin dar explicación alguna, sin apiadarse de mi sentir… Sin imaginar, que ahora, el camino que recorro, es más largo, más lento y mucho más solo. La muerte vino, no como una vieja amiga, más bien como una desconocida, que no se tienta el corazón para cometer semejante acto atroz… Llevarse a la persona que más quería en la vida… Dejándome en un estado de indefensión, del que llevó sobreviviendo apenas ocho horas… Enseñándome de la manera más cruel, la forma en la que ella, ante mis despedidas, sufrió._

 _Se la llevó sin previo aviso… Recuerdo, como ayer, por la mañana aún caminaba junto a mí, sonriendo discretamente ante mis ocurrencias, poniéndome al corriente de la vida que nuestros hijos decidieron vivir… Charlando de lo maravilloso que le parecían los tiempos de paz, los cuales dejaban que disfrutáramos de nuestra compañía… Los cuales hacían que sus nervios se relajaran, haciéndola pensar que así de buena era la vida. Me acuerdo haber mencionado, que había días en lo que realmente me aburría, que extrañaba las peleas y ponerme a prueba… Pero que sí, que era cierto que esos días en los que andaba sin preocupación alguna… Me caían de maravilla._

 _Todo transcurría de acuerdo a la rutina con la que vivíamos, ella cocinó aquellos deliciosos platillos que yo deguste en un instante… Vimos algo de televisión, ayude con las labores domésticas… Todo iba bien… Todo era normal… A excepción, que de un instante a otro… Su ki desapareció… Lo dejé de percibir… Dejó de existir. Estaba en la planta alta, acomodando la ropa limpia, cuando un frio aire penetró mi piel, induciéndome a un estado de alerta, previniéndome de que algo malo sucedería… Instalando un vacío en mi pecho, que lo asocié al peligro… Nunca a la agonía, a lo que se conoce como muerte en vida._

 _Me acuerdo, que lentamente busqué a mí alrededor alguna señal que me indicara porqué del frío en mi corazón, algo que me indicara un nuevo enemigo estaba al asecho… No había nada de eso… No encontré nada… Y ese fue el maldito problema… Cómo no iba a haber nada, si se suponía ella estaba ahí, en la cocina, lavando los trastes en los que comimos… Pero no, su ki no aparecía… Y habría jurado que no abandonó la casa en ningún momento… O lo hubiera sentido. Así que con las manos temblando, y el corazón estrujado, envuelto en un terror que sólo conocía en sueños, baje las escaleras, aproximándome a la cocina… Donde encontré la escena a la que más temía…_

 _Su cuerpo coloreaba la blanca loza, su cabello se esparcía con serenidad sobre el suelo, y ninguna marca indicaba que no estuviera dormida. Sus ojos y labios se hallaban cerrados, mostrando una serenidad que yo estaba lejos de sentir… En serio, parecía que se hubiera acostado a descansar… Mas, no era así… Porque el poco color de su nevosa piel había desaparecido, ya no se marcaban sus rosadas mejillas y no había ruido alguno de su suave respirar… Sencillamente, lo pacífico que se hallaba su rostro, reflejaba que en su corazón ya no había ni un latido._

 _El nudo que se había formado en mi estómago, se fue aflojando hasta que me vi arrastrado en un mar de llanto, que desde años atrás no había emergido… Mi voz, no expresaba ninguna palabra y mi mente ningún pensamiento… Los minutos parecían reírse de la situación, pues avanzaban en cámara lenta… Logrando que los pasos que daban tardaran a llegar a ella… Luche contra mi propio cuerpo para agacharme a su lado, para tomarla entre mis brazos, y acunarla en ellos, como lo hice con Gohan, cuando era un bebé… Con mis manos, dibuje su rostro, mientras mis lágrimas caían en él…_

 _Le rogué, le supliqué porque abriera sus ojos, porque sólo fuera un desmayo… Le imploré que no me hiciera eso, que no me dejara… Que todo se tratara de una broma… Le hable, le pedí que despertara… Que yo no lo podía hacer sólo… Que le admiraba por todas las veces que mi muerte le invadió… Pero que yo no era ella… Le informé que, yo no era tan fuerte para aprender a vivir sin ella… Nunca despertó… Y yo, no la solté… No dejé que su cuerpo ya sin vida, fuera arrebatado de mis manos… Como jamás me aferré al verla despertar._

 _No supe cuánto tiempo pasó, ya no me importaba… Hubiera muerto en aquella posición, sólo con estar a su lado… Hasta que Goten llegó… Hasta que mi hijo cruzó la puerta, entendí que el dolor no era exclusivo para mí, que tenía dos hijos que sufrirían igual o más que yo… Probablemente, Goten sintió mi ki perturbado, por lo entró a la cocina con gran velocidad, derrumbándose apenas vio a su madre en mis brazos… Como a mí, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y lo que fuera a decir, desapareció de sus labios… Se arrodilló a mi lado, exigiendo una explicación, que en frases incoherentes traté de dar…_

 _Intentó quitármela de los brazos para posarla en el sillón más cercano, para llevarla a un hospital, para cualquier cosa, mas yo no lo permití… Y él lo aceptó, dirigiéndose al teléfono, y avisarle a Gohan lo que pasaba… Para después volver a sentarse a nuestro lado, y acompañarme en el llanto, que creí me dejaría seco… No hablamos, no nos movíamos… Sólo estábamos por estar, en una existencia vacía… Que revivió un poco al ver entrar a Gohan en la misma situación que nosotros, siendo arrastrado por Videl, seguido de una pequeña niña que lloraba a la par… Éramos los tres hombres Son, compartiendo el peso que ella siempre sola cargó._

 _No sé cómo o en qué momento me la quitaron de los brazos, sólo sé que en cuanto deje de sentir su peso, salí de la casa, refugiándome en lo alto de la montaña, quien fue la única en escuchar las maldiciones que exhalaba mi profundo dolor… Quien vislumbró como mis ojos se cerraron en la espera de encontrarme soñando en la peor de las pesadillas, como sucedió cuando dormí por esa enfermedad que no me mató… La montaña escuchó como maldije a las esferas por no permitirme revivirla... Por las estúpidas reglas a las que estaban atadas… Implorando me llevaran a su lado, para decirle cuan arrepentido me hallaba por todo el tormento que le hice pasar._

 _Y ahora, que he decidido a regresar, a entrar a esa casa donde, estoy seguro, Gohan y Goten la están honrando en compañía de esas personas a las que llamo amigos y formaron parte de su vida, siempre juzgándola, nunca entendiéndola… Se desvanecen mis nulas esperanzas de hallarme en una destructiva mentira. Llegare y todos me darán su pésame, seguros que es un golpe que en poco tiempo voy a superar, considerando que mi dolor es pasajero, puesto todos los eventos que me rodearon como una pareja… Tan así que todos los presentes, creen saber que yo nunca lo amé… Cosa que no es cierto, que con el pasar del tiempo, sin ella a mi lado, quizás lo entiendan… La amaba, pero nuestro amor era discreto, ideal para nosotros, no para el mundo._

 _Me faltan pocos pasos para llegar, pocos centímetros para dar la cara ante la muerte de mi esposa, de mi compañera… De quien me enseñó a ser humano… Así que antes de entrar, volteó al cielo y te lo prometo… Quizás, algún día el mundo comprenda de nuestro amor… Quizás, algún día el dolor ira mermando, dejándome recordarla sin sentirme a morir… Quizás, algún día, les contaré nuestra historia a nuestros nietos… Quizás, algún día, espero no muy lejano, nos volveremos a encontrar… Quizás, algún día… Nos tomemos de nuevo de la mano, haciendo alarde de nuestro gran amor… Caminando por el sendero que amábamos recorrer._

* * *

 ** _Espero esté pequeño one les haya gustado... Y lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo. Siendo sincera, hace mucho no escribía nada para ningún fandom al que pertenezco, y creí correcto empezar con algo breve para ir retomando el ritmo... Seguramente pronto sabrán de mí!Así, que dejen sus comentarios!  
¡Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Yalcri.- Gracias por leer. Gracias... Siempre trate de saber que fue lo que pasó... Así que, qué mejor que imaginarlo._**

 ** _Marisela.- Gracias por leer. Espero en este también hayas llorado XD_**

 ** _Coni.- Espero tu corazón se haya reparado. Gracias por leer._**

 ** _Son.- Muchas gracias. Aquí otro capítulo... Ya sólo faltan cuatro._**

 **Deidydbz.- Gracias por leer. Y vaya que trajo consecuencias... El torneo de poder.**

 **White Necklace.- Muchas gracias... Jajaja mi inspiración no sabe que escribo! Gracias por leer.**


End file.
